great_teacher_onizuka_gtofandomcom-20200213-history
Hitori no Yoru
"Lonely Night" (ヒトリノ夜 Hitori no Yoru) is the second opening theme for the anime adaption of Great Teacher Onizuka (GTO). It is played for episodes eighteen through forty-three. Lyrics Romaji= Hyakuman nin no tame ni utawareta Love Song nanka ni Boku wa kantan ni omoi wo kasanetari wa shinai "Koi se yo" to semeru kono machi no kihon kouzou wa Easy love! easy come! easy go! Souzou shite ita yori mo zutto mirai wa genjitsuteki dane Kuruma mo shibaraku sora wo hashiru yotei mo nasasousa Soshite kyou mo chikatetsu ni nori Mukuchina tanin to machi ni okizari ne... Dakara lonely lonely setsunakute kowaresouna yoru ni sae Lonely lonely kimi dake wa original love wo tsuranuite Ano hito dake kokoro no seikantai Wasuretai ne... Love me love me tsuyoku yowai kokoro Kiss me kiss me aseru hitori no yoru Maa! nante clear na oto de ohanashi dekiru ke-tai nan deshou Kimi wa sore de juubun kai? denpa wa doko made demo todoku kedo Soshite kyou mo timing dake hazusanai youni Egao tsukutteru Dakara lonely lonely amai amai melody ni yowasarete Lonely lonely kuchizusamu itami no nai shareta story Lonely lonely seiippai tsuyogatteru kimi no koto Akkenaku mushi wo shite namida wa hoho ni nagareteta Omoide dake kokoro no seikantai Kanjichau ne... Love me love me tsuyoku yowai kokoro Kiss me kiss me aseru hitori no yoru Dakara lonely lonely setsunakute kowaresouna yoru ni sae Lonely lonely kimi dake wa original love wo tsuranuite Lonely lonely aitakute kogoesouna mainichi ni Kotoba ni dekinai koto wa muri ni shinai koto ni shita Ano hito dake kokoro no seikantai Wasuretai ne... Love me love me tsuyoku yowai kokoro Kiss me kiss me aseru hitori no yoru Nobody knows what means love so Do you know how love song goes on? Nobody knows what means love so Do you know how love song goes on? |-| Kanji= 100万人のために唄われたラブソングなんかに 僕はカンタンに想いを重ねたりはしない 「恋セヨ」と責める この街の基本構造は イージーラブ! イージーカム! イージーゴー! 想像していたよりもずっと未来は現実的だね 車もしばらく空を走る予定もなさそうさ そして今日も地下鉄に乗り 無口な他人と街に置き去りね… だから ロンリ・ロンリー 切なくて壊れそうな夜にさえ ロンリ・ロンリー 君だけはオリジナルラブを貫いて あの人だけ心の性感帯 忘れたいね… Love me Love me ツヨクヨワイ心 Kiss me Kiss me アセルヒトリノ夜 まあ! なんてクリアな音でお話できる ケータイなんでしょう 君はそれで充分かい? 電波はどこまででも届くけど そして今日もタイミングだけ外さないように 笑顔つくってる だから ロンリ・ロンリー 甘い甘いメロディーに酔わされて ロンリ・ロンリー 口ずさむ痛みのない 洒落たストーリー ロンリ・ロンリー 精一杯 強がってる君のこと あっけなく無視をして涙は頬に流れてた 思い出だけ心の性感帯 感じちゃうね… Love me Love me ツヨクヨワイ心 Kiss me Kiss me アセルヒトリノ夜 だから ロンリ・ロンリー 切なくて壊れそうな夜にさえ ロンリ・ロンリー 君だけはオリジナルラブを貫いて ロンリ・ロンリー 逢いたくて凍えそうな毎日に 言葉にできないことは無理にしないことにした あの人だけ心の性感帯 忘れたいね… Love me Love me ツヨクヨワイ心 Kiss me Kiss me アセルヒトリノ夜 Nobody knows what means love so Do you know how love song goes on? Nobody knows what means love so Do you know how love song goes on? |-| Translation= My feeling don't fit so easily with Some love song sung for a million people This town telling me I should love someone, anyone But it's only easy love, easy come, easy go! The future's a lot more down to earth than we imagined Won't be driving cars in the sky for a while Today I'm back in the subway Leaving town with silent strangers Lonely, lonely. At night I fall apart Lonely, lonely. Just keep true love in your heart Wish I could forget all your Erogenous zones of the heart Love me, love me. Your heart strong yet fragile Kiss me, kiss me. Lonely nights you lie awake The cell phone sure lets you speak clearly Is that enough for you? Those waves can go anywhere but... Force a smile again today Get your timing right Lonely, lonely. Drunk on some sweet melody Lonely, lonely. Humming some nice story with no pain Lonely, lonely, You try to be strong when I give you The cold shoulder, tears running down your cheeks Erogenous zones of the heart just memories But you can't help feeling them... Love me, love me. Your heart strong yet fragile Kiss me, kiss me. Lonely nights you lie awake Lonely, lonely. At night I fall apart Lonely, lonely. Just keep true love in your heart Lonely, lonely, I want to meet with you every day I appear to be frozen I did the impossible things that cannot be put into words Wish I could forget all your Erogenous zones of the heart Love me, love me. Your heart strong yet fragile Kiss me, kiss me. Lonely nights you lie awake Nobody knows what means love so Do you know how love song goes on? Nobody knows what means love so Do you know how love song goes on? Category:Music